


Stories from the Other Sides (Sander's Sides Fic)

by BrokenHeart6669



Series: Sanders Sides [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Sanderssides - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenHeart6669/pseuds/BrokenHeart6669
Summary: It's a chronological order of event, switching perspectives each chapter.
Relationships: Dukexiety, Logicality
Series: Sanders Sides [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156349
Kudos: 1





	1. Hidden Dialogue

TW: Intrusive thoughts about murder and such, heavy profanity

(Remus’s POV)  
(Remus's thoughts)

I lie in bed, the weirdest and darkest thoughts flowing in a constant stream through my head. I’ve learned to not let it get to me at this point, but I still have this feeling that at one point I’m going to snap. Just one day everything would get to me, and I wouldn’t be able to take it anymore. I of course think this every day.

I simply breath, trying my best to meditate, something that Logan suggested I do to try to keep my thoughts at bay. It works for a bit, but immediately after I realise it's working, all my thoughts come flooding back.

Suddenly, my shrill alarm goes off, waking up my mind, making me more cognitive, and pissed off. Ha, piss.

I get up and slam my alarm clock, turning it off. Virgil, who is right next to me in bed, stirs a bit, but just snuggles deeper into the blankets. He’s so adorable. I wonder what I would do if he were dead, it would be so sad, I’d probably be sent into a deep depression and have to go to therapy for years, and not just for the mourning, but also for my constant stream of thoughts like these. I've also thought of this chain of thoughts many times. I guess you could call this my morning routine.

I get up out of bed, head into the bathroom, and wash my face. After this, I spend about 15 minutes putting on my elaborate outfit that I always wear, but hey, what can I say, it's me.

As I finish putting on my slightly see through green sash, Virgil starts to stir, and this time not just in his sleep. I step out of the bathroom and see him sitting on the edge of the bed, blankets still covering a portion of his legs, rubbing one eye.

“Morning sunshine!”, I yell, throwing open the elaborate curtains covering a large window in our room, located in the dark side’s mind fortress, revealing the bleak and dreary exterior.

“Get it? It’s ironic, y’know, cuz the light bois are assholes”, I say, trying to wake him up a bit.

“Alright, yeah, just give me a second to…”, he trails off, closing his eyes. “Y’know. Fuck, I’m tired”, he mumbles to himself. I don’t really get how people can be tired right after they wake up… from sleeping, but whatever.

“Okay honeybun~”, I say.

“Y'know I hate you calling me that”, Virgil says, followed by a yawn.

“Yeah honeybun”, I reply. Virgil just sighs.

“Alright, I’m gonna leave to give you your space, I’ll probably be hanging out with Deedee in the kitchen”, I say to him, grabbing the handle of the door that leads to the outside hallway. Virgil has said he wants more space, that it’s nothing against me, he’s just, y’know, the literal embodiment of anxiety, and that’s fine. At least he’s not the one leaving me… I’ve had that done too many times.

I open the door and walk into the hallway, starting to walk toward the main room to get to the kitchen. I arrive at a grand staircase, and put my hand against the railing. I should probably jump down, I wonder if I’d live or not. I step down the stairs carefully, one by one, getting more anxious by the minute. What if Virgil made a mistake and needs me, what if he’s having a breakdown, what if he jumped out the window? I just shake my head and pick up the pace to the kitchen. It’s lonely inside this mansion.

I arrive at the kitchen, and Janus is already at the table, downing a glass of wine, like always.

“Hey Remus, you gonna eat another stick of deodorant?”, he asks, only half kidding.

“Only if you watch me.”

“What?”

“Exactly.”

I grab a raw egg and crack it into a paper bowl, pour in some 2% milk, and garnish it with a piece of toast. I don't like "normal" food, the stuff that other people usually hate is a delicacy to me. I'm so fucking disgusting I should just-

“Fucking disgusting, as always”, the snake man says with a small chuckle, more meaning it as a joke. Sometimes I wonder if he can read my mind.

“Right back atcha”, I say, sitting in a vacant chair and setting down my concoction.

I eat, talking with the deceitful side about things to do with Thomas, anything that's been going on, how we've been doing, just basic things like that. I finish my meal and start eating the bowl, and Janus just stares with a tired look on his face.

After a bit, Virgil comes down, wearing his usual outfit with his earbuds in and his hood on. He looks super cute, as always. You should kill him, I think. There go my thoughts again, ruining the moment.

I've been in a relationship with Virgil for about a year now, both of us sleeping together, not like that yet. We've been out as a couple for about 8 months now, Patton being the one to figure it out. That little sick bastard I should just-

"Hey Vi~", I say, looking at the anxious bean. "I've missed you."

"We were apart for thirty minutes."

"I know honeybun~"

Virgil just blushes at the statement, pulling his hood down to cover his eyes, letting out a small giggle. I love it when he laughs. He's so cute I should just tear him to pieces and keep his heart. Well that one's new.

I get up and hug Virgil, and he hugs back, wrapping his arms around me and squeezing gently yet firmly. We both let go, and I give him a little peck on the cheek, which causes him to blush deeper and giggle more. Janus just sits there, reading his book that he pulled from the void I guess, he pulled it from his pants~, clearly a bit uncomfortable. Well of course, he's single. Wanna make it a threesome~ Wait actually that one didn't sound too bad aaand I'm now blushing way too much.

"Re-re, you okay?", Virgil asks sincerely. I haven't really gone into detail all that much about the thoughts that go through my head, so it's fair for him to be worried.

"Yeah Vi, I'm cool", I say. I've gotten pretty experienced with lying about my own intrusive thoughts and how they affect me.

"K babe", Virgil says, nuzzling his head into my chest. So adorable. So vulnerable. I need fucking therapy.

We pull apart after a minute, I still want to hug him though.

"So I'm going to head over to the light side's place for a bit, I'll see you guys later", Virgil says, and with that, he's off, sinking into the ground as if into a large puddle that just appeared.


	2. Conflictions

TW: General Depression

(Virgil’s POV)

I say my quick goodbyes to Janus and Remus and transport to the light side’s mind palace. They sometimes say I should become a light side, but why? I’m just negative, I don’t really have anything good to add to Thomas.

I pop up in the kitchen, the Roman, Logan, and Patton already gathered around the table and having a lighthearted discussion about food.

“Oh Virgil!”, Patton says, almost immediately noticing my appearance. The other sides turn around to face me. “Come sit down, kiddo, we’ve got a seat for you”, he continues, motioning to an empty chair. I smile just a bit.

I sit down and Patton hands me a large plate of blueberry pancakes, slathered in syrup and butter. His pancakes are amazing. I grab a fork and knife and start to dig in.

“So how has my brother been, causing trouble I assume?”, Roman says to me, already a tired look dawning on his face. I hate how he thinks of his brother.

“No”, I reply, giving Roman an ever so slight glare, “And as a matter of fact, he’s been pretty nice, helping me get up, giving me space when I want it, and he’s been blurting out less and less… facts.”

“Must be Janus then”, Roman says with a small chuckle. What?

“I’ve uh… I’ve seen them in the same room… a lot”, I say, a little dumbfounded at how mean Roman is being.

“Let’s break it up guys”, Patton says with a smile, clearly not wanting a fight. Roman gives a small huff, but goes back to eating his breakfast with a smile. I go back to eating my breakfast as well, wondering why Roman has such a thing against his brother.

“So”, Patton says, trying to stir up a new conversation, “What’s it been like at the dark mind palace since you visited last?”, he asks, politely.

“Well like I said earlier”, I start, “Remus has been a lot nicer to everyone, especially me. And Janus has been controlling his lies a lot better. Other than that though, it can get kinda boring, I mostly just watch TV, draw, or sleep.”

“What do you draw?”, Roman asks, now curious. It’s fair though, drawing is utterly creative.

“Uh, I dunno. Fanart I guess”, I say, slightly embarrassed.

“Oh really?”, Patton says, now curious as well. “What for?”, he asks, with a genuine, curious smile. Logan looks up from his book for a bit, but looks back down.

“Do you uh, do you want to see it?”, I ask. Even though I’m a bit embarrassed of my art, I feel I can share it with Patton. The aforementioned side’s eyes light up, and I pull out my sketchbook, flipping past all the vent art and whatnot. I land on a page of fanart for a show called Gravity Falls, and decide this would be nice to show.

(A picture of human bill)  
(Virgil’s art)

Patton looks at it with a big smile.

“I had no idea you were creative… at all”, Roman says, a slightly jealous look in his face. Logan looks up and gives a small smile.

“It’s uh… it’s mostly because I draw so much vent art”, I say, hiding my face a bit. Why must they pretend?

Almost as if he can read my mind, Patton says, “That’s really good, and I’m not just lying to you”, he’s so nice. “So anyway, how about we change the subject”, he says. I nod, and we talk for a while about anything and everything, and after a while the subject of me becoming a light side comes up again. Here we go.

“I mean, it really would be nice to have you here full time”, Patton says, with a smile on his face. Logan, who has now set down his book, nods, and Roman gives a somewhat approving look.

“Well”, I say, “I can’t just leave Remus and Deedee alone, and I mean, you all already know I’m with Remus”, I look down at my hands as I say that. Even though we’ve been out for about eight months, I’m still a little embarrassed. Roman gives a small huff and Patton shoots him a glance, leading Roman to just cross his arms. 

“And speaking of”, I continue, “I should probably start heading back now, it’s already been two hours. Everyone glances at the clock with a slightly shocked expression on their face.

“How the time flies”, Patton says, a slightly distant hint in his voice. “Well, it was nice seeing you again, Virgil”, he says with a smile.

“Bye”, I say, getting out of my chair. I then transport back to the dark mind palace.


End file.
